


Groan

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Groan

It was a game between them, seeing how loudly one could get the other to groan. Each touch, just the tips of fingers, turned skin to fire. She accidentally tripped and pushed him against the TARDIS console, though it happened so often that some wondered how accidental it was. His hand slid down her torso and up her thigh as they sat close, lingering in all the wrong (or right) places. Her hand rested on his shoulder blade, right where she knew she’d bitten the night before. No matter who groaned first, they always ended up in the broom cupboard.


End file.
